ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
A Clone of my Own
Plot Blitz is tossing and turning in a green bed when he suddenly wakes up. He looks around the room confused. He sees a flatscreen TV with a leather couch in front of it. A mini fridge nearby a pool table with bean bag chairs next to a smaller TV with an ZBox 630. He sneezes. He stands up and looks out the window to see the pool he fought Enoch in. The camera zooms out and shows Avalon Mansion. (Blitz): Right. I live here now. Blitz opens his mini fridge and sees nothing but whipped cream and a bag of peanuts. He checks the clock 5:30 AM. He walks downstairs and goes into a massive kitchen he pulls out a glass and fills it with milk. He drinks it and then sets it down. He wipes his milk mustache off. He looks outside and then back to his glass of half drunken milk. He smiles and runs out the side door. He transforms into Dragonaut and flies above the clouds and hovers feeling the clouds. He then blasts a bolt of fire which explodes he laughs and keeps flying higher and higher until he is just leaving the atmosphere. He then free falls and stops about 50 meters above ground. He lands in the front yard of the mansion walks in the door and sits on the couch. Rubi comes down stairs. (Rubi): I've got to stop waking up to this. She walks upstairs once more. Dragonaut shrugs and turns on the TV. A news reporter is reporting on a bank robbery and shows a blurry picture of Rocks running with sacks of money. '' (Dragonaut): WHAT!? ''Theme song Dragonaut is flying to the bank and sees yellow police tape. Dozens of police cars strewn about. He flies on. It is evening now and he is still flying around the city. He lands on a building. (Voice): I was wondering when you'd land. Looking for the bank robber? Dragonaut turns around and sees an exact copy of himself but with red eyes and white hair. (Dragonaut): You!? You ruined my reputation! (Albedo): What reputation? You remain incognito. The general population doesn't know your identity. I'm Albedo by the way. I am your better! Genetically engineered to destroy you. Your move first. (Dragonaut): Okay, then. Dragonaut charges at Albedo and punches only to see Rocks uppercut him and then throw him off the building. Dragonaut reverts. He looks up and Albedo is gone. '' (Blitz): Crap. ''Blitz returns home and walks in through the front door. (Butler): Master Blitz you are hurt. (Blitz): Yeah, so? (Butler): Would you like me to- (Blitz): No. Blitz sits down on the couch and turns on the TV. A reporter drones on. (Reporter): Uh-oh! This just in another alien creature is attacking! This time it's robbing a jewelry store! (Blitz): Why does he need money?! Blitz runs out the door and transforms into Big Chill he flies up and eventually comes to the jewelry store and sees wrecked cop cars. He sees Rocks with red eyes and red Omnitrix symbol. '' (Rocks): Why hello, Blitz. Care to attack again? (Big Chill): Why are you robbing a store. (Rocks): Mainly to taunt you. I don't need something as stupid as your little Earth money. ''Big Chill breathes frost breath on Rocks freezing him in a block of ice. Rocks easily breaks free. (Rocks): Tell me, do you know what this form can do? Rocks holds out his arms and the ground shakes. Big Chill flies up. (Big Chill): Earthquake power. Big Chill creates a sword out of ice. He slashes at Rocks who dodges and punches Big Chill. When he gets up he looks around and doesn't see Albedo anywhere. (Big Chill): Damn! Gone again! Big Chill flies away. It is now midnight Big Chill lands on the roof. Blitz climbs into the upstairs common room. He sees Rubi sitting on the couch sleeping. He smiles watching her for a few seconds. '' (Blitz): Rubi? You awake? ''Suddenly Rubi grabs Blitz and he is pulled into her arms. She snores obviously still asleep. '' (Blitz): Gak! Let me go! ''The next morning Rubi wakes up and finds herself clutching to Blitz's head. '' (Rubi): Blitz? (Blitz): What? Oh your awake. Can you let go of me? (Rubi): Oh, i'm sorry. ''Suddenly the whole house shakes. (Rubi): What's going on!? (Blitz): i have an idea. Blitz transforms into Diamondhead and jumps out the window he tackles Rocks who is causing an earthquake to shake the whorle mansion. He goes down but successfully throws Diamondhead off. (Rocks): Hello again. (Diamondhead): Stop toying with me. Your obviously stronger. Just kill me. (Rocks): Okay. Rocks readies his fist. When suddenly Diamondhead forces a spike of Tadenite to impale Rocks. '' (Rocks): You little- ''Diamondhead punches Rocks into a passing car. Rocks throws the car. Diamond catches it and then shifts his arm into a sword he cuts Rock's arms of and then punches him again and again. Rocks transforms into Terraspin and blows Diamondhead back. (Terraspin): Finally a challenge! (Diamondhead): Finally a moron! Diamond roots himself to the ground with tadenite as terraspin blows and blows. Diamond fake-yawns he then fires shards of diamonds that pierce Terraspin's exposed skin. (Terraspin): Very good, Blitz. I look forward to our next fight. He reverts and presses a button on his Omnitrix he then teleports away. (Rubi): What was that? (Diamondhead): My clone, apparently. End. Characters * Blitz Stormhail * Rubi Villains * Albedo (first appearance) Aliens By Blitz * Dragonaut * Big Chill * Diamondhead By Albedo * Rocks (x3) * Terraspin Category:Episodes